


Lust for leather

by Charlibubble



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlibubble/pseuds/Charlibubble
Summary: Carol visits Negan for some much needed comfort. This was written in rage after those spoilers. I regret nothing.
Relationships: Negan/Carol Peletier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Lust for leather

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first post on here because I'm a bit scared of it...but I've been posting for a while on ninelives where this story would (obviously) be banned. I am a caryl shipper. That won't change but I needed this bit of bitter catharsis after reading some spoilers and I just love Negan. So, please be kind if you read this. If you like it let me know, if you don't thats okay too. If I'm not traumatised by my first AO3 experience I may even come back!  
> Much love,  
> Charli xx  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The flicker of candlelight illuminated something wicked in her eyes and he knew, before she even spoke, what her visit was about. They’d been dancing around it for weeks. The tension was palpable, not just to him but to anyone else who happened to be close by. There was just something about her, something in her aura that captured, and held, his attention. He’d felt it before in his life. Fleeting moments of intense attraction. Sometimes he’d acted on it, other times he’d resisted. He’d have to be a strong man to resist the pull she had on him right now. 

She crept into his quiet little cell in the dead of night cradling a fading candle in her hand. He’d seen her coming through the window. Barefoot with that loose fitting nightshirt that danced around the top of her shapely calves. That was the only viewpoint he was gifted down here. A sliver of information through a small empty box although this time it was all he needed. He liked to lie facing the window so that he could watch the moon and muse about the lives carrying on above him as normal. At least, he used to, right now he sort of resented it. He shouldn’t even be in a cell right now. He’d kept his side of the deal. He’d taken down the Alpha. He’d been her obedient little puppy. Yet, here he was, locked away again on the demands of Maggie. Maybe this was her apology. She’d sneak down into his inner sanctum to tell him she was sorry for lying to him and stringing him along. If that was all this was then he’d accept that, of course he would, but then she’d met his eye. 

Carol had very expressive eyes. He’d noticed that about her since the very first moment he saw her. Then, she had looked at him with venom and poison which eventually morphed into pity. When she became the reluctant villain in her own story, she looked at him with understanding and shame. They were equals now and they shared regret over loss and the shared mistrust of the community. She really had no choice but to align with him. Everyone else had turned their backs on her. Just like they had with him and later, Lydia. They’d become an unlikely gang of outcasts. When they had teamed up to take down Alpha, he’d seen something new in her eyes. A little intrigue perhaps, a curiosity. 

Negan liked curiosity. He could work with it and he often did. Curiosity opened the door for other things, like hunger and desire. He’d be foolish to think that he was in control here though. Carol would absolutely not be easily manipulated. She was in the driving seat and when she slowly stepped towards the bars of his cell with something like lust in her eyes it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“It’s late” He muttered, keeping his voice low and his lips curled into a smile.

They hadn’t locked the cell. They didn’t need to. He was a prisoner, but he was here by choice, in as much as he had no other choice. He moved across to the door and held onto the bars as she looked through them and quirked one eyebrow. It was a challenge. One that he was sure he was up to. 

“Couldn’t sleep” She confessed. 

It could have been a sad confession or a sincere one, but it was neither. It was simply a justification for her presence and how he responded to it would decide which path they forged next.

“Daryl?” He growled, watching a tiny flicker of despair cross her eyes.

They’d been waging a seemingly endless war. One that had seen her wearing a mask every day. A mask that tried to hide the fact that their conflict was hurting her. Negan knew that it was. Everyone knew that it was but nobody knew how to repair it. Least of all Carol. She looked away for a second. Her eyes, like her heart, sinking to her feet. 

“Asleep” She raised one shoulder and tilted her head as her fingers curled around the bars “Like everyone else" 

Negan shifted on his feet, straightening his body so that she had to tilt her head upwards to keep holding his eye. She was beautiful. He’d noticed it before but up close like this he could really appreciate it. He cast his eyes across her smooth, clear skin. Her lips were set in a firm straight line and they glistened with moisture. Her hair framed her face in wild loose tendrils of silver. He thought about what it would feel like slipping through his fingers. It was almost like she could read it in his eyes when she parted her lips and rocked a little closer. Her hand moved upwards, sliding across the black metal bar until their fingers pressed together. Such an innocent touch, completely without meaning really, until he stroked his pinkie out across her knuckles with a feather light stroke. 

“Not me" He whispered “Could go for hours”

Her pupils widened and he was sure that her eyes sparkled just a little more, if that was possible. He’d never seen eyes as deep and dazzling as hers. Every beam of light reflected from them like he was staring into two shining blue diamonds. He moistened his lips with his tongue letting his teeth sink into his lip slowly. She swallowed a gasp as he covered her hand with his own and pulled her, with the door, towards him.

He was willing to bet that she didn’t think he could be gentle. She saw him as Negan the brash, selfish asshole. The Negan who would slam her against the wall and demand her submission. He could be that guy, if that’s what she needed. He had it in him, he’d played that role before. He got the impression that she needed something different though. She’d had enough of being impotent in her life. She needed somewhere she could take charge. 

Negan tugged at her wrist, thumb digging in to the soft hollow of her pulse point as he did. Her skin felt just as silky as he had imagined. He could feel her blood flowing through her veins, quickening slightly under his grip. His fingers slid across her hand gently and she followed his silent instruction to step into the cell. She let her arm drop to her side, his fingers still curled around her wrist. It gave him the perfect opportunity to move to her waist and step into the space in front of her. 

“You sure about this?" Negan asked her, suddenly filled with a need to solidify her intentions. He didn’t want to be the man who took advantage of a vulnerable woman or the man who stepped on any toes. 

Carol rested her hand against his chest. He stood in front of her, toe to toe and watched her search his face with a tiny frown. Her fingertips twitched against his t shirt. One finger after the other pressing against the firmness of his abs. Slowly, she crept her hand higher, travelling a path across his body until she stroked his face with her thumb. Negan held his breath as she leaned into him and brought her lips to his. She didn’t waste time with a soft, tender embrace. She immediately swept a bold tongue past his lips and explored his mouth. Negan smiled against her kiss, even before it broke. When she pulled away there was no mistaking the fire in her eyes or the pink flush on her cheeks. 

“I’m sure" She nodded. 

Negan hesitated for just a moment. His grin widened and he clicked his tongue as he looked her up and down with new found lust. He lurched forwards, hands hoisting the sides of her nightgown high up on her waist. He was genuinely surprised that she wore lace panties. The intricate patterns felt rough under his palm as he moved to cup her tight ass. Their lips danced together in a frantic rhythm. They stumbled back towards the door, wincing when it clattered to a close at the impact of their bodies. Carol tugged at his shirt and he gladly removed it, tossing it across the room with little regard for where it fell. Her nails drew patterns across his back as he trailed his lips across the curve of her jaw and the slope of her neck. 

He hadn’t tasted the skin of a woman in a long time. His short entanglement with Alpha had been nothing more than a business transaction. She viewed sex as a primal thing devoid of any tenderness or emotion. That had suited him just fine back then but right now he and Carol were both feeling the same kind of loneliness. The kind that only comes from losing everything. Each touch, kiss and embrace was a reminder that they were not alone, that they were alive and that they could feel things other than hurt and despair. Carol was making him feel all kinds of ways. He tasted her skin like a man who had been starved for days. Suckling, nibbling and sucking his way across her collarbones to the hollow of her neck. She tasted so sweet that he couldn’t get enough, feasting on dessert with fervour and abandon. Her lips made their own journey across his body, pausing to nibble on his earlobe and let her breath dance alluringly across his neck. He squeezed his fingertips into the round of her ass in response and the sound she gifted him immediately made his dick harden. 

That sound had unlocked the feral side of him. He pushed her back against the cell door and sunk to his knees in front of her. He held her eye as he slowly slid his hand up her leg, caressing the soft skin of her inner thigh, before hoisting her leg over his shoulder. Carol gasped and clutched onto the bars behind her. He smiled, a wicked self-satisfied smile. Carol was a badass. He knew it, she knew it. She still became a mess of nerves when she was faced with losing control and he was going to make sure she lost it. With a swipe of his tongue across his lips he hooked the pink fabric of her panties aside and watched her as he danced a solitary finger up and down between her folds. She quivered for just a moment choosing to try and remain unphased instead. It wouldn’t work, he already knew she was responsive. She was wet and warm and when he dipped his finger inside her she cried out a little in surprise. He already loved to hear that sound, it encouraged him to push further into her warmth, studying her face the entire time. He kept his movements slow and measured. One finger became two, joined by a thumb circling softly in time with his up and down movements. He tilted his head to kiss at her inner thigh, her muscles tightening in response. He curled his fingers inside her, hooking her towards him and smiling when she tilted her hips just like he hoped. With a growl he pushed forwards and tasted her, swiping a swift, wet tongue from his own fingers up towards her trembling clitoris. She cried out, louder this time, more thirsty. It made his dick twitch in his pants. 

Negan hadn’t always been a generous lover. He’d been selfish, most times but he took great pride in his pussy eating abilities. He knew how to read a woman, if she let him, and he knew the tell-tale signs that he was doing the right thing. The tremble in Carol’s leg where it hooked over his shoulder was one sign. She had curled her knee around him and dug her heel into his back as though holding him in place. She tightened her grip when he did something good, it made him smile and do it again. She moaned and gasped when he flattened his tongue against that bundle of nerves and let his breath escape from his nose. He lapped against her in soft, easy strokes and she clung to the bars. When he added in the up and down motion of his fingers Carol’s hand shot to his head. Her fingers splayed out across his hair and cradled the back of his skull. He kept going, increasing his pace and the amount of pressure he used. She tasted amazing. Like warm honey on a cold day or that first glorious sip of coffee in the morning. He pushed harder, feeling her curl her toes and push back against the bars. He could imagine the angry red lines on her skin already. A visual reminder that he couldn’t wait to trace with his fingertips. Negan fluttered his tongue across her clit in rapidly narrowing circles. He unhooked his pants unable to take the tight restriction anymore as he groaned against her and felt her muscles contract. His hand curled around his cock and he stroked himself as she bucked her hips against his face. 

“Oh, you are a dirty girl" He muttered, impressed. 

Carol tightened her grip around his head. Her knuckles strained white where she held the bars and she turned her head to the ceiling as her legs almost gave up under her. Negan continued to pump his fingers and move his tongue as she crashed dramatically into her orgasm. 

“Oh, fuck" She cried breathlessly “Don’t stop" 

Negan couldn’t stop if he wanted to. He was all in. Enjoying the greatest show in the world with an immense sense of pride. Carol was teetering, right on the edge of her climax. If he increased his pace or pressure any more, she’d be lost to it but Negan knew this was the best part. That heavenly build up where every muscle in your body clenched and heat built all across your skin. She begged and pleaded with him with her body, her nails, her moans. He kept her skirting right on the edge of it until he was sure she might actually implode if he didn’t guide her over that threshold. One final deep curl of his fingers and a quick, hard circle with his tongue and she was gone.

She sunk to the floor in front of him, clinging to his body and burying her breathless sighs into his shoulder. Soon that evolved into kisses, that evolved into her crawling into his lap with his dick primed in front of her. She held him with both hands. He wasn’t sure if that was her way of massaging his ego or not but it was certainly a sight that would forever be seared into his mind. She moved her body up and down with her hands and held his eye. Her cheeks were still flushed bright pink from her orgasm, her hair somehow even wilder around her face. She smirked at him when she quickly swiped her thumb across the head of his cock and he groaned. 

“Stand up" She told him; the demanding tone of her voice curled his toes. He did as he was told, slipping out of his pants on the way. She moved her eyes across his body. He wasn’t in prime shape. A few years on minimal rations with little exercise took its toll on a body. He knew that his ribs jutted out under his skin and his stomach dipped in a little more than he’d like. He’d once been ripped. His muscular frame would send any woman to their knees like she was right now. If it bothered her then she didn’t say so. She forged a path across him with her eyes that he could almost feel the heat from. She bit down on her bottom lip seductively.

“Put on your jacket" She said, it was quiet and breathy. It seemed like a strange request but he smiled and obliged her anyway turning a circle as he did wearing nothing but his black leather jacket. 

Carol stood and together they moved across to his tiny uncomfortable cot. He sat on the edge, leather creaking as he moved. Carol knelt between his legs. She leaned into him and kissed him passionately, holding the edges of his jacket with her fingers. When she broke their kiss, she moved lower, trailing kisses across his chest and stomach as he leaned back against the wall. 

“You’re so fucking sexy" He groaned. Her fingers curled around his cock and slipped to the base followed, without warning by her lips. “Fuck” 

Her tongue moistened the tip and she sucked, just a little, at the head. He was putty in her hands. He’d promise her anything in that moment. He’d pull the moon out of the sky and hand it to her if that’s what she wanted. She took him further into her mouth, softly and slowly. His muscles tightened. She sunk her head deeper sucking her cheeks in and toying with the edge of his jacket with her fingers. He’d worry about it maybe, if he was of sound mind. He’d worry that the smell of leather reminded her of someone else. He didn’t mind being taken advantage of but he’d hate to see her beautiful eyes clouded with regret. He didn’t currently have the capacity to ask her about it though. His brain couldn’t hope to form a coherent word when she was increasing the speed of her movements and the power of her suction. He wouldn’t be much use to her if he spilled his load this prematurely. He took a couple more glorious strokes before he stopped her with a soft hand against her cheek. 

“Get up here and fuck me" He growled through a toothy smile. 

Carol stood in front of him and slipped her panties down her legs. He let his hands roam, under her nightshirt to cup a firm breast. He tweaked the nipple between his fingers and chuckled at her tiny gasp. She was so in tune with her body, it was enticing. She felt every brush of his fingers and every swipe of his tongue. She responded to them too. Like a well-tuned instrument. She gasped and sighed and moaned under his direction. She trembled and clenched, she held onto him, she curled around him, she consumed him entirely. It was incredible. He guided her towards him slowly. She placed a careful knee on either side of his body and sunk onto his lap. She held his cock in one hand as she leaned back on his knee with the other. He unhooked one button of her nightshirt, then the other until it lay open revealing miles of porcelain skin for him to feast his eyes on. She shimmied out of her shirt, letting it pool at her waist before it fell to the floor. Negan ghosted a gentle finger across an old scar near her ribs. She had many of the same. Many reminders of a life she had fought for every step of the way. He felt a surge of affection for her. This was just about the sex. He was well aware of that but he was beginning to understand more about her and that made him admire her even more.

“Beautiful” He whispered, sliding his fingers through her hair as she moved her hips back and forth teasing his cock with entry. He was kissing her when she pulled him forward and welcomed him inside her. He held her close, let her stretch and adjust around him. Her arms were spread out across his back, craving as much contact as possible. She buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in deeply. Negan trailed his fingertips down the curve of her spine, resting his hand on her hip as he waited for her to move.

She was so tight, clenched up around him like a vice. He brushed her hair behind her shoulder and kissed her softly. It was a reassurance but it was also a reminder that he understood her and valued her as a human being. They’d both rose from the ashes of their former lives. They might still be standing in the embers, surrounded by the glowing reminders of the past but they were still here, still trying. Trying to rebuild themselves into something new. Trying to find purpose in a world where they had nothing left to fight for. Trying to bury their old selves and the demons that followed them. Trying to be seen, despite all that. He saw Carol. He saw her heart and how it overflowed with love for her family. A family that she had to suffer for and through almost every step of the way. A family that, frankly, didn’t treat her with the respect and care that she deserved. He could see that she was trying hard to close the door on that. Trying to stop herself from running. He wasn’t sure she’d win that battle. She saw him too. Saw through his snarky attitude and bravado. She saw that he mirrored her. He lived with ghosts too. Guilt was a powerful enemy and he’d had a lot of time to give space to it. He hoped that she didn’t have to give it that same space. 

Carol moved her body slowly, raising up on her knees then rocking back against his. The intense feeling of pleasure built and bloomed all over his body. He felt it in his toes and the tips of his fingers. His stomach muscles clenched tight and he groaned into the slope of her neck. She moved against him, twisting her body into impossible positions seeking nirvana. His hands gripped onto her hips, helping her to move and increasing her pace. She leaned back and he trailed his tongue across her chest to take a pert nipple between his teeth. He rolled it around with his tongue and smiled at her reaction. 

Without warning he pushed off from the bed, holding her tight against him. She naturally wrapped her legs around him and clung to his neck with her arms. He pressed her against the wall and devoured her neck as he thrust against her with wild abandon. She was so incredibly wet and their bodies smacked together with a satisfying sound. He held onto her ass, bouncing her body up and down against his. 

“You’re fucking incredible” He gasped into her ear. 

“Give me your jacket" She breathed. 

Negan frowned and pulled back slightly. He stilled and let his hands drift to her waist. She unhooked her legs and stood in front of him with an arched eyebrow and a smile. 

“Give me your jacket” She repeated.

Negan released a breath and shrugged the jacket from his shoulders. He handed it to her and she immediately slipped it on. 

“You cold?” He asked her, knowing it would be impossible to be cold down here. 

“No" She moved to kiss him, forcing him to stumble backwards a little. 

“You got some kinda leather fetish?” He grinned. He wasn’t opposed to it. He appreciated a woman who knew what she wanted. 

“Maybe" She cooed. 

It made him a little weak at the knees when she talked like that. The words dripped so slowly from her lips and wrapped all around him. 

“Well, well, well Queen Badass is so naughty” He cheered. 

He let his hands drift across her skin and then he turned her around with a forceful hand. Carol’s back moulded into his chest. She liked the feeling of leather against her body so he used that to his advantage. He moved the sides of the jacket across her breasts, he squeezed them through it and he teased her nipples with the edges. She pressed back into him, running her ass across his erection with a tilt of her hips. 

“Oh, you like that?” He asked her when she started to move firmer against him. 

Carol nodded, she grabbed at his face with one hand and he kissed her. He trailed his hand across the front of her body to settle between her legs. They stumbled forward and she reached out to the bars of her cell to steady herself. Negan pushed her forwards, held her by the shoulder and entered her from behind. It was brutal and animalistic. He pounded against her body hard and fast. His fingers found her clit and pulsed against it, teasing her towards her climax with ease. She bit down on the leather jacket to muffle her cries but they still echoed off off the empty walls.

“Oh god, fuck” She cried. 

“That’s it baby” Negan grinned to himself “Come for me" 

He quickened his pace despite knowing it would bring him closer to his climax too. Her legs trembled and she leaned further forward, changing the angle slightly. It only made her moans more intense and his desire to get her there greater. He tangled his fingers through her hair and pulled. She slammed her ass against him and jerked violently against his hand before she surrendered completely. He could feel it. She pulsed and throbbed around his cock, milking him and coaxing him to the edge. She leaned her back against him and let her head lull back onto his shoulder. He stroked her throat softly before firming his grip as he drew closer to his climax. She liked it. She coiled her body into his and worshiped his jaw with her lips whispering encouragement in his ear. 

“Come on" She sighed “faster"

He growled in her hair, increased his speed and quickly crashed into oblivion. 

“Fuck me" He gasped, spent and exhausted as his muscles all turned to jelly and he filled her with warmth. 

“Thought I just did?” Carol teased. 

Negan chuckled, detaching from her slowly and collecting her breathy little moan with his lips.

“You sure as hell did" He drawled. 

Carol moved out of his arms and slipped out of his leather jacket. She handed it to him with a smirk and quickly replaced her nightshirt forgoing buttons and just winding it around her body instead. Negan fished her panties off the floor and twirled them around on one finger as he sat down on his cot. 

“You forgetting something?” He asked her, watching her already retreating out the door. She looked back at him with a shrug. 

“You keep em" She said “Pink was never really my colour"


End file.
